User talk:Haerangil
maps Sonofthewild (talk) 07:41, September 9, 2019 (UTC) Hi, I wonder if exists full Arda map or other regional maps that are similar to this one (coming from the same source/map maker tool) posted on 2013 in Ormal article: https://merp.fandom.com/wiki/File:Ormal3.jpg I'll be glad for reference link or sending it on mine @: sonofthewild@gmail.com :oh! That's one of my own old maps... You can browse under Category:Maps for more... 19-09-08 1249.jpg Blackeast2.jpg Haradwaith2.jpg Ormal3.jpg Uttersouth3.jpg these i remember... --Haerangil (talk) 12:12, September 9, 2019 (UTC) How to edit Hey Haerangil, I don't know how to edit this wiki because I don't know where to get information from, I don't have any sources. Do I have to be an owner of some MERP books or something? I have some on PDF. KingElessar777 (talk) 23:45, September 11, 2019 (UTC) :well i guess it is always nice if you can give references... bit this ain't strictly a rpg wiki on MERP, it is really a subcreation-project... See:https://merp.fandom.com/wiki/User:Haerangil --Haerangil (talk) 00:05, September 12, 2019 (UTC) Messages to Users Is there a way to do a mass message for anyone to answer? Moran half valar (talk) 00:21, September 14, 2019 (UTC) :Maybe--Haerangil (talk) 20:44, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Erkenbrand Hi Haerangil, its been a long time, listen, I made a change on the Erkenbrand page. I did a rename for Erkenbrand Drenghorn. Have a look at this link: https://the-veiled-stars-mod.fandom.com/wiki/Erkenbrand Let me know what you think.--Spenpiano (talk) 17:27, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Gudhere Réneward Should the character Gunnár Renweard be changed to Gudhere Réneward? Is this is more fitting?--Spenpiano (talk) 11:39, September 24, 2019 (UTC) :Personally i don't feel that family, clan or surnames seem to have been a common practice among the Rohirrim.They either used a personal title referring to a deed or feat like Eadig or Ednew or used the name of a renowned ancestor such as Hildeson.Please check again the article on naming:Names. If a house-name would have been used i think "Gudhere Rénewarding", is posdibly the most likely variant.The same issues are relevant for all rohirrim characters--Haerangil (talk) 11:46, September 24, 2019 (UTC) :Copy that sir--Spenpiano (talk) 11:48, September 24, 2019 (UTC) ::They also use placenames like "of Grimslade" to distinct themselves.Or you could simply say "of House Réneward" or "of the Rénewardings" if it's important to you... please also check your other character names again.--Haerangil (talk) 11:53, September 24, 2019 (UTC) :::Oh that's perfect, tell me the names to check?--Spenpiano (talk) 11:56, September 24, 2019 (UTC) :::For House Eastanweard, which name should be better? House Eastánward?--Spenpiano (talk) 12:22, September 24, 2019 (UTC) :all of your rohirrim, to be honest☺.I think it should be Eásterneward or Eásternward, if i understand jrrt's rendering of anglosaxon right.By the way, the article on the Rohirrim DOES feature an account on Rohan's clans...--Haerangil (talk) 12:19, September 25, 2019 (UTC) ::Here are two sites: **https://the-veiled-stars-mod.fandom.com/wiki/Nobles_of_Gondor **https://the-veiled-stars-mod.fandom.com/wiki/Nobles_of_Rohan New Lands Characters In the Scenarios concerning the New Lands, I have Fankil becoming a resident along these New Lands, because he would have brought over the sacrificial ways of the Black Temple to the Lossoth who cross into the New Lands. My question here though is this: are there any good powers to challenge him--and maybe persuade other Lossoth to fight against Fankil? Many differing tribes of Lossoth (Natives) fought in our real world (which Tolkien's is derived from). So could Earendil the Blessed be a good character? Maybe his wife as well? You do have him listed as finding Greenland and other places, but in the canon it states that he is in the sky. So how do we deal with this? Concerning the canon? Moran half valar (talk) 00:00, September 25, 2019 (UTC) :well... i propose we study the prehistoric settlement of the americas and take it as an example?--Haerangil (talk) 21:39, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Okay, and if you read my comments above, that is what I was saying. But I was asking what characters could have influenced them. I figure Fankil had to run and teach the Lossoth the art of sacrificing humans to the Dark Lord--but what good character would stand against Fankil? That was my question. Moran half valar (talk) 23:59, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Also, I don't see how Earendil the blessed could discover and adventure to find these New Lands as they would have had to form after the Second Age, when Numenor sunk--and he is confined to the sky. Moran half valar (talk) 00:20, September 26, 2019 (UTC) :Agreed.Earendil traveled islands which lay between Middle-earth and Aman, he did not even come close to Southernesse or the new Lands.On the characters which may have influenced them... again, i guess they would have to come from thevamericas mythologies and then somehow must be adapted in a fittingvway into JRRT's cosmology!--Haerangil (talk) 05:39, September 26, 2019 (UTC) ::allright there are two exceptions:Greenland and Iceland! Earendil definitely visitedvthem in Lost Tales.--Haerangil (talk) 06:07, September 26, 2019 (UTC) Himlingfoe If your wondering, I found Himlingfoe in this wikia site: https://the-veiled-stars-mod.fandom.com/wiki/Nobles_of_Rohan :Have a look at first. If what you say is true about that name, is there another way to change the name?--Spenpiano (talk) 16:41, September 25, 2019 (UTC) :yeah, somebody made up that name without checking the proper linguistics! Thatvalso happened with MERP and CODA and it happens with a lot fanfic.When i adapt something from such flawed sources and i notice their mistake, then i try to check linguistics and correct it.Linguistics were very important to JRRT.I think if we do subcreation in his worls we owe him to do our best at using the proper linguistics.--Haerangil (talk) 16:59, September 25, 2019 (UTC) ::well a "foend" is one wo undertakes or supports...but himming is still a shoe.. ::"Hem" means border, "Heming" could be a person born on the border... perhaps a clan of supporters from the borderlands could bear a name like "Hemingfoendas"?--Haerangil (talk) 17:03, September 25, 2019 (UTC) :::Agreed, do you have good surnames that you might evolve those words into?--Spenpiano (talk) 17:27, September 25, 2019 (UTC) ::::not really! It always depends if a family name is derived from a name of an ancestor, a place or maybe a title.Hemingfoend, sounds more like a titlevthan a personal name... --Haerangil (talk) 17:32, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Earendil I don't understand Earendil's timeline. Did he discover Greenland and Iceland in the Second/Third Age? If so, how did he get out of the sky? The Silmarillion states that he was confined to the sky in the First Age. So canonically speaking, did he leave the sky to discover these places? Moran half valar (talk) 04:05, October 3, 2019 (UTC) :He ,ustbhave done so before he reached Valinor on his odyssey, of which more is mentioned in lost taley and from which most was cut out in the pubsil.So the green land and the ice-land probably were lands or isles in the western ocean, presumably part of aman or the helcaraxe, in anyway different from our modern Greenland and Iceland, but maybe precursors which became part of planet Earth after the second age..--Haerangil (talk) 12:36, October 3, 2019 (UTC) images in articles Hi Haerangil, just to let you know, i wanted to do a switch on the maggot images. Please let me know what you think.--Spenpiano (talk) 13:49, October 4, 2019 (UTC) :It's not that i can't understand anybody to be unhappy with this pic or that pic on the wiki... but i can't simply let anybody change all pics after his own will... everybody will choose his own fav pic, and one does prefer the jackson movies, another one will prefer this or that artist.I chose most pics i chose with a lot of thinking and consideration and often because i wanted to preserve an unknown illustration from a forgotten trading card or rpg book i liked.Often these illustrations were INTENDED to mean another character, but i found they could work perfectly for a totally different character, where they REALLY could inspire ideas to see more behind a character than just a short stub article.So now farmer maggot from the jackson movie is not farmer maggot anymore but farmer maggots oldest son? Did i understand your change right? --Haerangil (talk) 14:41, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Blocked user Allright i have decided to block user:the drunk orc.The user has recurrently removed or deleted content contributed by other users without previous discussion and inconceavably ignored all requests , advices and warnings not to do so.I had left him the option to comment on his own talk page and he even had the guts to delete the posts with my warnings and the reason for his temporary block and insult me on a personal level.Sorry but i can't allow such behaviour on what is intended to be a shared project.Of course there will always be content of questionable or disputable matter and of course one might want to change or remove such content or try to adjust it to fit better with the Middle-earth canon.But i can not allow people running wild, changing things writted by other people -including myself- arbitrarily and at random the way they like and after nothing but their own taste.Such topics and changes need to be subject of discussion before major edits are made.--Haerangil (talk) 17:30, October 5, 2019 (UTC) Haerangil, this ahole should have been blocked a long time ago, he was going around and messing up all the articles. He didn't contribute to anything! Good riddance. :I thank you for your compassion.--Haerangil (talk) 22:14, October 5, 2019 (UTC) Edits Evenin’, Herangil. Just thought I’d let you know what most of my edits are usually like, and ask for your advice in return. Usually, I will try to edit minor grammatical aspects and sometimes try to make language or context a little clearer. If one of my edits is a bit too extreme, feel free to let me know. Sometimes I may over-edit something thinking I’m giving more meaning to a story or giving hope to a depressing one. :Thank you! Just try not to remove other users contributed content without any prior discussion and everything is fine! --Haerangil (talk) 01:06, October 25, 2019 (UTC) New Land and Dark Land Names Hey Haerangil, I was wondering--since we are saying that men from the east managed to cross into the New Lands sometime between the Second & Third Ages, I was wondering what names the Lossoth like tribes would have based on Tolkien's work. I mean, the Lossoth currently have Finnish names and I don't think those would be very Native American sounding! Moran half valar (talk) 04:03, October 30, 2019 (UTC) :the Lossoth language is represented by finnish as a nod to JRRT'S love of finnish.I don't know what languages conlangs for the dark lands and new langs could be based on.MERP has used Amerind as a base for some of the farthest east languages, however the structure is still pretty much based on Jrrt elvish.I guess primitive Quendian and Melkorin are pretty much the very base of all mannish languages.Then to develop new languages one would have to abstracize from these... --Haerangil (talk) 19:32, November 3, 2019 (UTC) Dark Lands Can you please finish the persons of reknown on the Dark Lands page? It hasn't been completed yet. Or at least can you add some character bios on there? Moran half valar (talk) 23:48, October 30, 2019 (UTC) :i can't at the moment!sorry... --Haerangil (talk) 19:32, November 3, 2019 (UTC) Then can you answer me this, are you drawing mostly on Urulan, the great Isle of eastern Jaiman from the module Vog Mur for inspiration for the Dark Lands? I have the Vog Mur module and can fill in many gaps, but it was the newer one adapted to shadow world. Also, are there any other Shadow World modules you would want me to look up for inspiration? I have a good portion of those, but I just need to know the direction this wiki is heading with Southernesse. Please let me know as soon as possible. Moran half valar (talk) 22:36, November 3, 2019 (UTC) :Actually no, i did not draw much from shadow world, as i mainly collected what Norman Talbot wrote in his one article for Other hands magazine and after that what ever i took from the few maps/sketches of southernesse which were published by the fanmodules project.Though i adjusted both to fit more with the canon.The only RM info i eventually added were a few names which appeared in the published Loremaster books.To be honest i'd like to keep Middle-earth and shadow world apart and NOT include anything else from the Rolemaster legacy.Though i wouldn't like to completely erase Loremaster, after all there are too many traces if it left in the MERP canon to ignore it.So far i like it that nothing was written on easternesse/the New lands.Some things better stay mysterys. --Haerangil (talk) 04:32, November 4, 2019 (UTC) Okay got it Shadow world and Middle Earth apart. But we are world building and you have already put a lot about Southerness on the Dark Lands page anyways, like Blood Drinking Dragons and other stuff of Loremaster nature. We have this page already, I think it would be neat to see the Dark Lands totally flushed out, but if you are unwilling to do that, then I don't see why we made a Dark Lands page to begin with then. Moran half valar (talk) 04:45, November 4, 2019 (UTC) :i was documenting and collecting other peoples works.I am also not saying i'll never turn towards the details of these articles, i just can't do it right now and i have other things on my to-do list first.By the way that is how i created this wiki right from the start, first collecting overviews and making lists, then filling out these lists/collections and doing the detail work.--Haerangil (talk) 11:26, November 6, 2019 (UTC) Beornings The stance of this wiki is that the Beornings ability to change is based upon genetics and not a learned ability--because everyone would be using it if it was learned right? It comes down to a spirit/maiar that passed the genetic ability to transform into a were-bear. So eventually this skill would die out right? Moran half valar (talk) 23:15, November 3, 2019 (UTC) :it is not clear if the trait is inherited by genetics or by cultural practice.I am happy with leaving it uncertain.--Haerangil (talk) 04:26, November 4, 2019 (UTC) You made it about genetics, thus is why you have Berubero being the founding father. If it was a learned skill, then everyone would be changing into were-bears and the cult wouldn't die out at all! Moran half valar (talk) 04:46, November 4, 2019 (UTC) :i did NOT make it about genetics.I insist it is still open.Traditions die out, those things just happen.Especially when kept among a small circle of initiates.According to LOTRO the shapeshifting skill came from Radagast btw. Though i am not a big fan of that idea.--Haerangil (talk) 11:28, November 6, 2019 (UTC) Gates of Gehenna Do you know of any characters that were supposed to be included or anything about this module? I would like to list some of the characters...if any are known, if not I guess we can just make them up? Or should we use Shadow World characters as a bases? Moran half valar (talk) 05:20, November 24, 2019 (UTC) :i have zero info on that.I have read Gethaena and it's weird... to incorporate it to a Middle-earth setting would not be easy... --Haerangil (talk) 09:02, November 24, 2019 (UTC) Ferny snr and squint pics Why change back the image on Bill Ferny the Elder if I may ask? There were two non-canonical ruffians (Bill Ferny Snr. - Bill Ferny's father; the "Squint" - the squint-eyed southerner or if not his father) at the Prancing Pony inn in The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug: This one played by Dallas Barnett. He is credited as''' Bill Ferny Snr'. But notice he has as a squint.This is clearly intended to be the squint-eyed southerner we see in J.R.R. Tolkien's ''The Fellowship of the Ring ''or his father at the very least. This one played by Matt Smith. He is credited as the "'Squint'". But despite his nickname he has no squint. And though black-haired, the "wild" locks of hairs and the ragged clothing more closely resemble the look of Bill Ferny (according to the ''Trading Card Game). This is one of the ill-favoured Men at the Prancing Pony inn in The Fellowship of the Ring ''who is identified as Bill Ferny by the ''Trading Card Game. Even though they are actors and all and this is fiction, he has more in common look-like and clothing-like to Matt Smith's character than Dallas Barnett's. I'm not complaining that you changed the image. After all, you're the founder here not me. You know best. But at least tell me if you don't think it is just a credits mistake. I mean... the "Squint" has no squint but his partner-in-crime has a squint. It seems like they have been mistakenly swapped. (Also a question: according to this wiki which one is supposed to be the squint-eyed southerner: Euog or Doeth? They're both half-orcs so I couldn't figure that out).Alex of Star Wars (talk) 19:30, January 16, 2020 (UTC) :That is a good point.I think i am convinced and will change it back!--Haerangil (talk) 19:34, January 16, 2020 (UTC)